Will
by writergurl88
Summary: Basically the film, but with added scenes and a small prologue and epilogue. It focuses much on the Will/Elizabeth part of the movie
1. Prologue

Summary: Will's story between the beginning of the movie to where the story kicks off. 

disclaimer: just like every other fanfic writer here I DON'T OWN NUTHIN'!

The last thing Will Turner remembered about his father was the voyage from Port Royal, where he left his mother for a month to accompany William Turner, Sr. on merchant business. He was only twelve, and his mother was reluctant to let her only son go away. "Don't worry Mary," His father had assured her, "He will be safe with me." 

Mary had looked at her husband with an expression that made young Will feel as if she knew a secret shared between her and his father. "Safe with _you_, yes, but with your career..." She paused, then bent to adjust her young son's vest to where it laid smoothly over his shirt. "Be safe, dear Will." She addressed both father and son. 

Will had been to eager to embark on his father's proud merchant vessel to look back as his mother shed silent tears. The _Le Marie _was docked in Port Royal harbor, the British flag snapping innocently in the breeze off the sea. He stood beside his father as the small crew shoved off anchor, the wind filled the sails, and water rushed past the hull. Will closed his eyes and breathed in the salt air with pleasure. Seafaring ran deep in his blood; the warm waters called to him like the cry of the gulls from the harbor. The glistening dolphins playing in the wake of the ship caused excitement to rise within him. On impulse he leapt onto the rigging, experiencing the illusion of cutting through the waves as spray dampened his face. 

For three glorious days he enjoyed the experience of sailing, until a forbidding-looking ship pulled alongside his father's ship. Several equally sinister men boarded, bearing cutlasses and rusty pistols. The expression on Will's father's face was neither surprised nor disturbed. He strode up to the leader with dignity. 

"What brings you here, Barbossa?" 

"Just the business of, ah.... Former associates." The man replied, cocking his head knowingly. He glanced Will's way, then slid his eyes back to the tall man before him. 

"Where is your captain?" William asked sternly.

"Why, he be right here before ye, Bill." Barbossa countered, seemingly stating the obvious. 

"The man I once knew as captain," William said with a glare, "was marooned by pirates with whom I no longer keep company." 

Barbossa lowered his voice as Will's eyes caught an interested glimmer and his ears pricked to hear better. "There still be complications, Bill. We need _it_, now. All the others have been returned." 

William's eyes narrowed as he drew the saber at his side, "Mutineers deserve no rewards Barbossa, if you take my meaning." 

Barbossa's voice was smooth like ale over the tongue. "Don't be making us resort to force, Bill. All we ask of you is the gold." 

William nodded slowly. "I will fetch it." He strode below deck, pulling Will down with him. "Will, I have a gift for you." He fished a weighty golden coin from its chain around his neck that had been concealed beneath his shirt. "Keep it safe for me." He said hanging it around the boy's neck. "Stay here." Will watched his father ascend the steps and heard him confront Barbossa. Voices were low, but after a minute he heard the rogue's roar of protest. 

The sound of many feet landing heavily on _Le Marie_'s deck was accompanied by the clanging of weapons and shouts of "Find it, find it!" There was struggling, and he heard his father's rising voice silenced, then seconds later a tremendous splash. 

"Aargh, find the boy, he obviously gave it to him!" Barbossa's voice rang distinctly from the other men. 

Will glanced around the lower deck, finding the large window of his father's cabin. He paused, seeing the water far below. The sound of cannons firing upon the ship blasted away all fear as he leapt into the turquoise waters of the Caribbean. He was a strong swimmer, treading quietly out of sight as the crew slashed and blasted apart the vessel. Orange flames lit the oncoming twilight as they gave up the search. 

Suddenly there was an almighty explosion as the gunpowder aboard met with the fire. Wood and cargo littered the water about the boy. Will found a large plank and clambered onto it, watching the proud ship slowly burn and the ominous ship sail away, leaving Will Turner fatherless and alone. 

He didn't remember how long he drifted about the wreckage of the _Le Marie_, only suddenly the rocking of the ocean was considerably less, and soft hands were probing about his arms. Instinctively he lashed out, grabbing whatever was touching him. His eyes opened blearily to see the face of what he presumed to be the most beautiful young lady he had ever seen. 

She was talking to him, but he seemed to have bumped his head and couldn't distinguish what she was saying. He wracked his mind.... Yes, she wanted to know his name. "Will—Turner." He gasped, darkness claiming him once again.


	2. Rescue

When he awoke he was lying in a soft bunk, dry at last and fresh, if large, clothes draped over his slight body. He smelled broth, and sat up slightly to examine his surroundings. The interior of the ship was far more elegant that his father's had been, with polished wood and carpeting. Next to his spacious bunk sat the beautiful girl, and she was holding a bowl full of broth and spoon expectantly. 

"You slept for so long, we thought you had died." She greeted him rather bluntly, staring. Will gawked at her, then the soup. "Are you a simpleton? Say something, are you hungry?" He continued to stare. The beautiful girl wanted to know if he was hungry; she cared about him.

"Y-yes." He stammered, sitting up higher and accepting the food. She watched him eat, nibbling on a few of his biscuits herself. Finally she grew tired of watching broth be consumed and fished for conversation.

"I am Elizabeth, if you don't remember me telling you on deck. We rescued you." Will nodded, taking one of the biscuits before she nibbled all of them unknowingly. 

"Thank you." He watched her with an interested expression.

"What were you doing out here? Who do you belong to?" Elizabeth pressed.

"My father—" Will began, suddenly caught in the realization of what had happened. "He—I don't know where he is. I was sailing with him and—and some men started plundering our ship. I think he was thrown overboard or shot or—or something." 

"I did see a pirate ship for a split second as we rescued you. Maybe they have him." She informed, eyes widening with interest.

"No, no he's—my father is dead. Killed by pirates." Will's eyes had a strange, angry red haze in them. He shook his head, feeling tired once more, but attempted to arise from the bunk.

"Rest William. I am sure you have had a tiring time." Elizabeth stopped him, standing to ascend to the deck. "We are sailing from England to Port Royal, by the way. Father says we are nearly there. Your clothes are being prepared." She left.

Will watched her, eyes following her ascent until he could see her no longer. He sighed and touched his chest to feel the comforting weight of the medallion. To his dismay, it was gone. He leaned heavily on his pillows, defeated. "I've failed you, Father." He whispered, the gentle rocking of the ship lulling him back to sleep. 

He awoke fully refreshed, finding his clothes clean and ironed to perfection. He dressed quickly and strode up to the deck in search of Elizabeth. The crew eyed him warily; men of the sea were superstitious. But, Will thought, how could he blame them? He was found floating amongst the wreckage of an obvious pirate raid and alive at that. The sea held many mysteries, and to the crew, Will Turner was one. 

Will found Elizabeth standing primly on the bridge with a tall young man and an older gentleman who was obviously her father. They were all dressed in the manner of the gentry, and suddenly he felt very out of place. Elizabeth sensed his presence and turned about, a half smile gracing her lips. Her father was the next to greet him, offering a large, kindly hand. As Will shook it, he found it to be soft from leather gloves and little hard labor of any kind. 

"William Turner, I am Governor Swann, and this is Lieutenant Norrington. You have already met Elizabeth; she takes her job of looking after you very seriously." The governor had a kind tenor voice that warmed Will despite his unease. The younger man's eyes were like steel as the boy shifted his attention to him. 

"Elizabeth talks of little else." He said, voice hinting displeasure. Will felt his cheeks warm and at the same time felt very cold. Norrington's icy stare was probing about his being, deeming him unworthy of any further pleasantries. 

"Land, ho!" Came a cry from the crow's nest, freeing Will from the unasked for scrutiny. The mist of early morning was rolling away to reveal a bustling island town and harbor full of merchant vessels and swift war ships, a place once known as home but now felt alien to the young boy. 

It was Elizabeth's first time here, having lived in England since she was born. She leaned forward in excitement, giving Will the feeling that she might have shouted if she had been of lower breeding. 

"Ah, here at last! Elizabeth, welcome home." The governor said with pleasure. Norrington merely nodded in faint approval. The girl turned her head excitedly to speak with Will.

"When we land, we must find your home. Does your mother place residence in Port Royal?" She asked, biting her lower lip in sudden apprehension. 

"Aye, she does." He replied eyes searching the green and blue coast for the street where he knew his heart had once been. He looked back over the sea, then closed his eyes. The sea held sway over him, but his head said that his future lay with his mother and their small home. 


	3. A Bond

Governor Swann was a good man, Will thought as he watched his mother begin sewing a dress. The governor understood the small family's predicament of being without a man to provide food, clothing, and shelter for them, so he had employed his mother as a seamstress to the Swann residence. The proud streak in Will burned; he didn't need charity, and Governor Swann probably had plenty of seamstresses to supply the household. 

Restless and agitated, he left the house to visit Elizabeth, a deed he knew brought no favor to the Lieutenant's eyes. A maid opened the door to the mansion with a kind expression, offering to fetch tea immediately. Will refused, asking only to see the governor's daughter. 

Elizabeth appeared at the top of the banister at that moment, her eyes lighting when she saw who stood in the foyer. "Will! I thought you would _never _come!" She promptly mounted the rail and slid down, much to the displeasure of the maid.

"Miss Swann!" 

"Come, let us go to the beach!" She breathed, ignoring the maid's incessant reprimands.

"You will not! You two are to stay in the garden out back, and Elizabeth, please do not ruin your gown." The maid scolded, shooing them to the back door. 

Will smiled for the first time in days, watching as she beckoned for him to join in tree-climbing, lizard-hunting, and lengthy games of hide-and-seek. She had not managed to rip or dirty her clothes yet, but Will caught the sparkle in her eyes that said she meant to do so. "I don't care was Maude says, I'm going to the beach." With that Elizabeth set off through the trees, taking a path she obviously learned within the few weeks of their parting. 

Her delicate dress caught many branches and thorns of undergrowth, her plaited hair mussed and twigs clinging becomingly. Will tried to push aside whipping branches for her, but the girl objected. "I am _not _a lady William Turner, so don't try to be a gentleman." With that she hurried forward, giving a cry of pleasure when she came upon the white sands and clear waters of the beach. 

Will flopped down beside her, removing his shoes so that his toes might dig into the sugary footing. "I must admit, you are unlike any person I have met before, Miss Swann." 

"It's Elizabeth." She said absentmindedly, removing her dress so that only white petticoat restricted her movement. She picked up the lacey skirts and waded into the turquoise water, laughing as small fish nibbled her toes. "Come in, it's lovely." 

Will removed his shirt and waded in too, the small waves lapping at his knees. "I have lived here since I was eight and I have never done this," he admitted, enjoying the sun on his olive skin and water about his legs. "Where is your mother?" He asked after a time, searching her face for any remorse. 

Elizabeth's face was unchanged, but she became considerably calmer and quiet. "I am like you, Will. I have only one parent, for my mother died giving birth to me." 

Will said nothing, but reached out and grasped her hand. Will had lost his father, Elizabeth her mother; there was a bond.


	4. A Barrier

Elizabeth and Will's friendship was cemented over the years as they played and grew in Port Royal, but Will felt that as they bonded, a barrier began to form. It was very subtle in the early years as children, but when they reached sixteen, things began to change, and not only by physical means. Elizabeth began to grow out of her tall, lanky pre-teens and into a budding, softly curving young womanhood. Will's voice dropped several octaves and he finally passed Elizabeth in height and strength. 

Emotionally the barrier came about when Will's mother apprenticed him to the local blacksmith Mr. Brown, and Elizabeth's father threw her a debutante banquet. Will saw her surrounded by other young ladies of the gentry, adorned in fine raiment and admiring her many gifts. The final blow was driven home when Lieutenant Norrington strode to her and fondly kissed her hand, speaking in a low voice as he noticed Will observing. 

He quietly left; leaving the humble gift of a pair of lace gloves his mother had given from her dowry. The night was bright with stars, but they held no comfort for Will, who approached the blacksmith shop's open doorway. Mr. Brown taught him enough so that he didn't burn himself or ruin the metal, then busied himself in drinking or other pleasures. Will was a natural with the iron, and began working late into the nights to drive away his feeling. 

His sudden obsession developed a skill for sword making, winning him some small fame amongst the patrons, including the governor. Will finished one such sword one afternoon, pleased with the balance and smooth blade. He maneuvered it in a few practice swings, interest sparked. He grabbed another sword and began practicing, determined to master the art of swordplay, a talent that would save his life countless times in the future. 

When Will was eighteen his mother died, leaving him the house and her slight fortune. As the boy went through the things he discovered bags of silver and gold in a trunk belonging to his father, eyes widening as he fingered the shining coins. The fortune was a mystery, but he closed the trunk shortly after, determined not to spend it immediately on some fine clothes or any other trinket that might attract Elizabeth's eye. He did, however, hire an old housekeeper to look after his mother's house and do the cooking as he threw himself into making his own fortune through blacksmithing. 

Occasionally he did visit Elizabeth whenever the governor had an order for him, but the visits were always short and uncomfortable. Elizabeth always asked him to call her by her given name, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Addressing her as 'Miss Swann' was safe, controlled. He could not trust himself to keep his disposition were he to use her name. 

Two years crept by, Will gaining respect as a blacksmith and swordsman, Elizabeth as a refined young lady. Lieutenant Norrington also gained renown for tracking down pirates, leading to a promotion ceremony that would change the fate of the young blacksmith forever. 


	5. A Shared Secret

Ok guys, this is where my part breaks off and the movie begins. The next chapters will probably be basically the movie, with little missing scenes and flashbacks of Wills woven in. Disclaimer: still don't own Orlando (or I guess any other unimportant character (and Liz and Jack) in this movie)

************************************************************

Will set off down the cobbled streets, a long box under his arm and dressed in one of his finer suits. Most of the townsfolk were moving in the general direction of the Fort, where Lieutenant Norrington was soon to be Commodore Norrington. 

The maid let him inside the house with a smile, thinking how long it had been since the handsome youngster had visited. Will waited in the foyer beneath the grand staircase, examining a golden candle bracket on the wall. What poor craftsmanship, he thought as the curving brass candlestick broke off in his hand. Hearing the governor's approach, he deposited it in a large decorative vase that rested beneath the now damaged bracket. 

"Ah, Will, you have my order, then?" Governor Swann greeted, shaking the boy's hand. Will replied with a nod and lifted the top off the box, revealing a fine blade of steel with gold grip. He handed the sword to the portly man, who examined it with approval.

"If I may?" Will asked, extending a hand. The governor agreed and watched with surprise as the boy critiqued it, adding a clever toss and catch as he returned it. 

"Tell your master what fine work he exhibits." He said, pleased. Will found an unexpected smile and feeling of accomplishment as he returned the sword to its box.

"I will, sir. A craftsman is always pleased when his work is appreciated." His eyes shifted suddenly to the top of the stair, where the beautiful Elizabeth Swan stood adorned in a fetching gown. A lump formed in his throat, and he found it hard to breathe, much less speak. The governor greeted his daughter as she descended the steps, Will noticing her wince as she tried to breathe.

"Hello Will. I had a dream about you last night, about the day we met, do you remember?" 

"How could I forget, Miss Swann?" 

"How many times must I tell you to call me Elizabeth, Will?" She countered with a smile, despite her eyes revealing hurt. 

"At least once more, Miss Swann." He replied rather sadly. The governor missed the melancholy note and gestured Will's direction with approval. 

"See, the boy has a sense of propriety. Ah, let us be off!" He said as a butler informed him that the carriage was ready. Will looked longingly at Elizabeth as she turned to follow her father out the door. Propriety, no, restraint. 

"Goodbye.... Elizabeth." He said softly, watching the carriage roll away from the house as he rested against the doorframe. Elizabeth looked back, the two sharing a meaningful look as she departed. 

Elizabeth looked at her hands as she smoothed her dress, recalling the happy pastimes as a child she shared with Will. Over the past few years he had grown distant, preferring long work in his shop rather than the long chats over tea she longed to have. She missed her friend, even though as she grew older she began to understand his distance. She could not yet discern between hormones and actual love, but she did understand the small note of attraction growing inside her for the boy. Often she would scoff this as preposterous and concentrate on some happy memory, but her inner eye would always shift towards his chocolate eyes and perfect lips, wondering if they were as soft to kiss as they looked. Then she would shake her head and order her governess to tell her stories to clear her mind. 

Elizabeth lifted her head, noticing how it seemed heavier today, perhaps from lack of air. The corset was laced extremely tight, and she pressed a hand to her stomach as if to force air in and out of her lungs. The carriage halted and the footman offered his hand to ease her out; Elizabeth leaning heavily on the gloved hand when she usually stepped lightly to the ground. 

The heads of many young men turned as the governor's daughter strode to her assigned place alongside the carpet where the soldiers would greet the new Commodore, fanning herself frantically. She looked up at the glaring sun and wondered if she would be able to make it through the ceremony.

Will hurried towards the Fort, hoping to catch sight of Elizabeth before the ceremony started. He found a place near Norrignton's guard and searched the heads of the crowd for her. At last he saw her standing with the ladies of the house, as the governor stood at the top of the stairs to the Fort, where he would promote the Lieutenant. 

Worry lines crept onto his forehead as he saw Elizabeth fan herself, looking as if she were about to have a fainting spell. He suddenly wished to circle his arms about her waist and hold her safe to him, but he dismissed the thought to hormonal desire. Nonetheless, the edged through the crowd to stand close if she ever had need. 

The militia band began to drum, signaling the start of the promotion ceremony. Will felt his attentions shifting more and more from the ceremony to Elizabeth, worry mounting with each desperate fan. At last the ceremony ended, and Will observed Norrington draw Elizabeth away from the crowd to a secluded spot overlooking the harbor. He wished to follow, but then he saw the glinting knives on the guard's guns and decided to restrain himself, milling about the crowd in agitation.


	6. A Rogue

Elizabeth knew the Commodore fancied her, but she did not expect him to propose. Thinking back she supposed she should have seen the event approaching, as the match was a smart one and almost blatant to the eyes of the Port Royal gentry. At the time, however, the only thing Elizabeth Swann could think about was how short of breath she was and how terribly lightheaded she was. Norrington obliviously took her breathlessness for surprise, his voice boring into her skull like one of Will's hammers. 

The rapid movements of her fan increased, she was so dizzy.... Did I fall? She wondered, suddenly cradled in the warm Caribbean waters, her dress dragging her to the sandy bottom. The gold medallion came from its place tucked in the front of her dress, causing an odd ripple to bounce through the water. In the harbor, the winds shifted, raising the attention of one Jack Sparrow, who had been using his drunken swagger and slurred, yet clever, speech to confuse two blockhead redcoats. 

Elizabeth felt strong arms around her, ripping the heavy dress from her body and pulling her to the docks. Her mind was becoming waterlogged, focusing on one desperate thought: she needed air. Faintly, she felt her body slosh onto the hard wood of the dock, hands groping, then pausing, then a ripping sound and suddenly she could breathe freely. 

The girl rolled onto her stomach as her lungs consumed large quantities of oxygen greedily, hair dripping in her face, she noticed many pairs of boots surrounding her and her rescuer as she regained awareness. Norrington's soft coat finding its way about her shoulders, Norrington himself addressing her rescuer with deep displeasure. 

Elizabeth concentrated at last on the man, whose dark, beaded hair and colorful, rogue clothes fulfilling her description of a pirate. Indeed, Norrington discovered the telltale tattoos on his arm with relish. 

"Jack Sparrow.... You are possibly the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Norrington barked, tightening the shackles about his wrists. 

Jack smirked, revealing several gold-capped teeth. "But you _have _heard of me." 

Norrington gave a curt order to the guards, and Jack was led from the dock. 

"Commodore, do you really intend to hang my rescuer?" Elizabeth interjected at last, moving to stand between Norrington and the rogue. 

Will Turner stood behind the Commodore's guard, having followed them when they rushed to the docks to retrieve Elizabeth from the man who had dived in after her. He admired her bravery for defending the pirate, but he also felt a sudden twinge of jealousy he felt irrational to the situation. 

"One good deed does not redeem a man of a lifetime of sin." Norrington reprimanded Elizabeth, like a parent would a child. She added it to her mental list of reasons why the Commodore affronted her. She tried again to defend her rescuer when suddenly he leapt from the guards' clutches to wrap his chain about her neck. 

All goodwill Elizabeth held for Jack Sparrow vanished as he used her to ease the guards' weapons from his chest. He instructed her to strap his saber and gun about his waist, then place his hat upon his head. She did so, hissing "You are despicable," through her teeth, but the pirate just smirked triumphantly. 

"Now you are all going to remember this as the day that you almost caught _Captain _Jack Sparrow." And with that, he released her and proceeded to swing and leap about the rigging of the ships docked near the city, escaping down the street. Elizabeth observed his retreat with distaste until Norrington and her father swept her away to the carriage. 

Will would have followed the guards after Jack had he not been so concerned for Elizabeth. When he finally arrived at the mansion and knocked on the door, the maid greeted him with a knowing smile, but shooed him away. "The mistress needs her rest, good sir. I shall send her your regards, though." She shut the door briskly, and the boy sadly started off for the blacksmith shop. 

When he entered the dusty building, he found nothing seriously amiss. The donkey was running in circles, turning the great gears that pumped the billows. Will calmed it, thinking it had merely been frightened by a particularly loud snore from his 'master' Mr. Brown. He gave a kindly smile the old man's way, then glanced at the anvil, noticing that his hammer was not in its usual place by the other tools. His eyes shifted from the anvil to a jaunty leather captain's hat resting nearby. Perplexed, he began to thoroughly inspect the shop, only to have a blade pointed at his neck. 

He followed the line of the rusty sword to its owner, the very pirate who had rescued and threatened his dear Elizabeth. He made a move to leave, so Will quickly fetched a sword from its rack and met the pirate's. 

"Let me pass, lad, this does not concern you." Will only jabbed the point of his sword angrily.

"You threatened Miss Swann." 

The pirate shrugged and ran to the door, preparing to lift the latch. Will hurled the sword to spear the latch and door beyond, deeming it impassable. The blade had also landed inches from the pirate's face. 

He grabbed another sword and he and the pirate engaged in a fierce battle of words and swordplay, which went up into the rafters and near the fire and finally to the billows, where the pirate ripped a hole in the great airbag that poured dust all over the boy, who had been doing quite well up until that point. "You cheated," Will muttered, standing before the pirate and the back exit. Sounds of forced entry wracked the front door. 

The pirate now had a panicked gleam in his eyes. He pointed his pistol at him, only to fall over backwards as Mr. Brown finally awoke and bashed him over the head with his rum bottle. Norrington and his guards burst into the shop, congratulating Mr. Brown for his defeat of Jack Sparrow. Will did not say, anything, but his eyes gleamed angrily at the fact that his lazy master had again received the credit for his deeds. 

Norrington disdainfully gave the unconscious body of Jack a nudge with his foot. "I suppose I will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped."


	7. The Pirate Within

Elizabeth watched quietly as the maid filled the brass bed warmer with coals from the hearth, her knees drawn up in contemplation. She kept telling herself to be happy about the Commodore's proposal, but her mind continually shifted to thoughts of Will. The maid was speaking of the events of the day rather in awe, turning the subject to Norrington's proposal.

"Now that's a smart match, that is. The Commodore is a fine man, if you don't mind me being too bold, miss." The maid said, carefully lighting her candle. 

"No. The Commodore is a fine man. I suppose it is the kind of match any girl would dream of." She replied absentmindedly. 

The maid stopped her work to consider the girl. "Well that Will Turner—he's a fine man too." 

Elizabeth had been praying that the maid would not bring up thoughts of the handsome young blacksmith, for the girl knew that even considering him was beyond her reach. "That is too bold." 

"I am sorry miss, I forgot my place." The maid left, shutting the door quietly.

Elizabeth pulled the medallion from the depths of her nightgown, rubbing her finger across the gold in hard thought. Suddenly the room was chilly, and her candle went out. Elizabeth hurried to shut the window and snuggled beneath the covers, the events of the day finally taking their toll on her. 

Will Turner worked late into the night in the shop as usual, pounding away on a new sword with vigor. As the placed the glowing blade into a bucket of water, he noticed the considerable drop of activity and the increase in quiet in the surrounding buildings. Pushing open a window, he observed the fires in the street lamps to be out and a strange fog rolling in from the sea. An alley cat ran past the shop and out of sight. 

Mystified, he began back towards his anvil when he heard the boom of cannons in the harbor. Port Royal was under attack. People rushed out of their homes to see what caused the noise, to be met by sinister black figures that growled and laughed as they plundered the town. Pirates!

Will grabbed as many weapons that he could tuck or strap to his body and ran outside the shop to defend himself as well as the screaming mothers and children. 

Elizabeth was awoken from her restless dreams as the cannons fired upon Port Royal. Running from her bedchamber, she was met by the maid's urgent reminder of who she was. "You're the governor's daughter, miss!" 

There was a tumultuous pounding on the front door, and the butler strode toward it expectantly. "No, don't!" Elizabeth cried from the top of the balustrade, but she was too late as the butler fell dead before the open door, revealing torch bearing, armed pirates. Fleeing to her room, she bolted the door, searching frantically for any weapon available. 

The passing scoundrels mistook Will for a simple blacksmith with few skills of combat and passed on to worthier targets. One of the pirates met his mistake with an ax buried deep in his back. Will put up a feirce fight, but just as the tide of rogues was ebbing, he caught sight of Elizabeth being hurried away to the ship in the harbor by the pirates. His arms dropped immediately, every fiber of him ordering him to rescue her. He took a step forward, but then a sudden pain on the back of his head and he knew no more. 

As he lay there on the cold ground he dreamed, dreamed of days in early adolescence when his heart began to open for Elizabeth. They were fourteen and swinging happily off the branches of the great tree in her back yard, Elizabeth chattering away about a tea party she had once attended in England where the Queen had been present. Will's tongue had slipped as he asked, "Was the Queen as beautiful as you?" 

Elizabeth had looked at him, puzzled; this wasn't like Will; always reserved, always reverent. But as she contemplated his statement her cheeks grew red, and she swung out of the tree and started in a huff towards her house, leaving Will biting his tongue for embarrassing her. If he could have an exact memory of when the climax of their friendship peaked, he would have to put his finger on that one. 

Will awoke to the sun's rays shining in his eyes and people around him rebuilding after the night's events. He put a hand to his head, the world before him spinning lazily. He recalled the last conscious thought before the knock on his head. Remembering, his breath caught in his throat as he hurried off to find the Commodore. Elizabeth had been taken.

Will had never liked the Commodore, but seeing the older man calmly chart with his compass over a large map made his blood boil. He was always one to take action before thinking. "They've taken Elizabeth.... Aren't you going to do something?" He asked incredulously, speech rushed and clipped at the end of his sentences. The Commodore's long, aristocratic drawl only made him angrier.

He pleaded, even slamming his ax into the map, but Commodore Norrington seemed to have decided that the boy was not even worthy of his eyes, and handed him the ax with a sharp reminder of his low breeding and what a highborn lady Elizabeth was.

With a growl, Will set off for the damaged Fort, knowing the battered walls held at least one person who could help him. The governor's men were too busy repairing and re-catching escaped prisoners to heed the boy, so he slipped into the prison with ease. 

Jack Sparrow had been trying to pick the lock of his cell with the broken bone once used to tempt the dog who held the keys, but he lay back as if in a deep sleep when he heard the approaching footsteps. They weren't going to hang him without a fight!

To his surprise the young blacksmith from the shop stood there, certainly more tattered that he had last seen him, but with an angry glint in his dark eyes that reminded him suddenly of another brash young pirate. 

"What do you know about the Black Pearl?" Will asked, skipping the pleasantries and going bluntly to the point. 

"And why would you think I knew?" Jack drawled, eyes rolling lazily to the ceiling.

"Because you are a pirate." The man continued to question Will, until he stamped his foot, casting his eyes down to conceal the worry in them. "They have taken Elizabeth."

"Ohhh, so you _have _found a girl." Jack sat up in interest, amusedly wondering how the boy never grew tired from his constant mood shifts. With a smirk he thought perhaps the young man was still feeling the years between child and adulthood. "Well, if you want to find where the Black Pearl makes berth, you have to _know _to find the place. Besides, I'm locked up here and can't show ya." He finished matter-of-factly.

A spark of hope was growing in Will's eyes. "But, see, I made these cells. See the hinges? With the proper amount of leverage and force," He positioned a bench in the bars of the door and pushed down on one end, "And the door will lift free." The iron door fell with a bang, freeing the pirate. "Someone will have heard that."

Ok, thanx for the reviews guys. They really keep a person writing! Keep'm up!


	8. Blood Ties

Elizabeth sat in the captain's cabin, looking over the sea, contemplating her fate. She brought a hand up to rub her eyes. The past few nights had been full of traumatic events, and she was thoroughly exhausted. Instinctively she ran a hand over her throat as the shadow of an island crept upon the horizon. 

Barbossa needed her blood to break an awful curse, a curse that caused her to shiver every time she laid eyes on the crew, remembering the night she viewed them as living skeletons. Despite her trauma she smiled ruefully, her blood would not satisfy them, for she was not who she claimed to be. Barbossa knew her to be Elizabeth Turner, the name she had given him to protect her identity as governor's daughter when the pirates hauled her upon their ship. 

As the island grew closer her thoughts shifted to a real Turner, wondering if Will was safe. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, realizing how quickly her mind came to rest on the boy lately. It was not proper that a lady of her status should find affection for a blacksmith, and Elizabeth knew that more people than her or her father would agree. Vaguely she wondered why the Commodore had not caught up with the Pearl by then, if the _Interceptor _was the fastest ship in the fleet as he claimed. If Norrington wished to marry her, why was he not putting up a better fight?

Will had to laugh to himself as he thought of the expression on Norrington's face when he and Jack stole the _Interceptor _from under his nose while the redcoat crew searched the _Dauntless_. The small ship swiftly outran the larger, older war vessel as the blacksmith and pirate sailed after the _Black Pearl_. Will did find his mood to be quite as lighthearted when Jack began talk of his father.

"My father was _not _a pirate!" He bellowed, brandishing his sword at Jack's nose. The wind was knocked out of him as the pirate swung the bar out, sweeping the boy to hang over the sea. 

"There are two types of people, boy. Those who can accept things, and those who can't." He directed the bar to bring Will back to the deck. "For example, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't." At that Jack Sparrow left the hotheaded youngster to his thoughts, helping him to his feet. "We sail to Tortuga." 

In the darkness below deck, Will contemplated this new reality, palms balled into fists. At one time he had thought that Elizabeth would accept him as a blacksmith... But now? He examined his hands, rough from work with the metal. Now he knew of the blood that ran in his veins, blood at one time he had been proud of, blood now that he felt cursed him. 

Tortuga was an utterly nasty place to Will, despite Jack's claims of it as a pleasure island where all sorts felt welcome. Will felt oddly satisfied when several seedy-looking women slapped the rogue. He glanced to his right, where men lay in pitiful heaps beneath open and flowing ale and rum barrels, some passed out from the alcohol. The stink was unbearable. 

Will leaned casually against the wall as Jack and a portly man exchanged business offers. A brawl was going on in the tavern, a chubby woman making eyes at him until a burly man drew her away. The boy pricked his ears as he heard his father's name mentioned, along with 'the kid' and 'leverage'. He wrinkled his brow in confusion, then it smoothed in angry realization. He was alone, no one had Elizabeth's interests at heart except him, every person that had set eyes upon him only saw him as means to accomplish their own goals. 

The crew Jack hired did not impress Will, but then, who could take a crew that consisted of drunks, a woman, a dwarf, a parrot, and a mute seriously? The captain himself was half-mad, Will discovered as he shared conversations with the first mate. One stormy night Jack looked as deranged as Will had ever seen him, standing like the devil himself at the helm, broken compass in hand, a manic grin on his face. He had to admit it was an astonishingly strange band of pirates. 

Elizabeth shivered as the pirate crew rowed the boats further along the cave passageway, feeling as if she were Joan of Arc on the way to the stake. She tried to pray, but thoughts of knives and skeleton pirates always interrupted the attempted imploration. Her eyes widened when they led her from the boats into a treasure-filled chamber, heaps of spoils from ships and kings' tombs glinting in the patches of sunlight from holes in the cave roof. 

Barbossa led her to an ancient chest filled with coins identical to the one she had taken from Will that day eight years ago. Barbossa began to explain the curse and rouse the crew as Elizabeth tensed with each sentence. Finally, he grabbed a knife from the chest. She closed her eyes and waited for the end.

Jack and Will rowed through the same caves Elizabeth had passed through moments earlier, Jack elaborating on the details of the pirate code. He mentioned one of the more grisly rules as they passed a skeleton with a saber through his heart. 

" You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. You freed a prisoner from the gallows, commandeered a ship, left Tortuga with a buccaneer crew, and... You're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack said, pulling the small boat ashore as Will gazed at the floor beneath, which was littered with doubloons. 

"I am not obsessed with treasure." He said fiercely, climbing ashore.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." 

The two crept up to a hole in the wall, where they observed Elizabeth standing before a great chest, bent slightly as Barbossa brandished a knife. "Elizabeth." Will murmured, wanting to go to her. Jack held him back in disgust. The boy could think of nothing else!

As they approached the boat, forming a plan, Will picked up the oar and bashed Jack on the head. "Sorry Jack, I will not be your leverage." He dove into the water and swam beneath to find an opening into the cavern. At last he surfaced, seeing Elizabeth lying unconscious near the pool. He pressed his hand to her mouth as she awoke, finding her lips to be cool and moist. Feeling slightly mesmerized by her beauty, he raised a finger to his lips to keep her quiet, helping her to escape. Elizabeth grabbed the medallion that had landed near her head before fleeing with her rescuer.


	9. One Turn for Another

Will sat opposite Elizabeth as she tried and failed to bandage her hand, which had been slashed by Barbossa for her blood. She had told him the entire story of her capture over dinner, when Will had taken notice of her hand and brought out a strip of cloth. Will was angry, feeling guilty for the wound. Elizabeth should not have to suffer from his name, even if she had made the mistake of substituting it for her own. Elizabeth had always shone with a light that made Will feel warm, but now she seemed quenched. 

"Let me." He said softly, cradling her hand in his palm, wrapping the bandage slowly and carefully around her slim hand. He looked up at her, eyes questioning. "Why did you give them my name as yours?"

"I-I don't know." She looked down, oddly ashamed. At the time she had had her own reasons, which sounded selfish to her now as she recalled them. 

His finger unknowingly stroked the heel of her hand, and she flinched. "Sorry, blacksmith's hands. I know they're rough." 

Elizabeth was distracted, confused. "Oh, oh yes they are, but.... Don't stop." She stammered, looking up into his chocolate eyes as he tied off the bandage. Will met her eyes with such intensity that it took her breath by surprise. Things were moving quickly now, Will hesitated, then laid a hand on her cheek; both bodies had shifted their weight forward in their chairs, foreheads, inches from the other. 

"Elizabeth." He whispered, heart rate like that of a hummingbird, face flushing crimson. 

The girl closed her eyes, to better feel each gentle finger pressing softly on her face, the palm warm and caressing. Kiss me, kiss me, she found herself wishing. His hand traveled down her collar, to her breast, where they found the medallion. She opened her eyes to see him looking at it incredulously. 

"What is this?" 

"I took it from you the day we met." She whimpered, unclasping it and pressing the chain to his hand. 

"It was a gift from my father.... I thought I had lost it." He gazed at it with a sudden frown. "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was worried that you were a pirate." She said even softer, wishing his hand to be back on her cheek.

"It wasn't your blood they needed, it was my father's blood—my blood... The blood of a pirate." He slammed his fist containing the medallion onto the table, anger welling in him. Elizabeth was suddenly frightened by this angry person, who had moments earlier been bandaging her hand with such caring and tenderness that she wished to cry. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured, leaving the room awkwardly. Will gazed after her, wondering if she might come back. 

When Will finally emerged from below deck, he found the _Interceptor _to be fleeing desperately from the Pearl. The ominous black ship had nearly pulled alongside the war ship, despite their efforts to lighten the load. He and Elizabeth cooked up a little move that bought them some time, but soon the cursed pirates swung aboard and began to take prisoners.

Two pirates loaded with gunpowder trudged down below deck, where they busily set up a bomb. They lit it with a flare of their gun and quickly swung back to the Pearl. 

Will discovered the medallion not to be on him, so he rushed below deck to retrieve it, finding barrels askew and water pouring in from an unknown hole created by a canon. The heavy iron trapdoor that protected the lower decks had been knocked over, a beam from the fallen mast lying on top of it, leaving Will trapped. He yelled for help, but the members of the crew were too busy fighting off the pirates to notice. 

The lower deck began to fill with water. He tried moving a beam from below to prop open the hatch, but to no avail, he was in water up to his neck. Elizabeth was knocked off her feet, discovering the boy to be slowly drowning. "Will!" 

"Elizabeth!" He clung to the criss-crossed iron strips as she tried to move the beam, but more debris was falling. 

"I can't move it." She cried, two pairs of strong arms seizing her.

"Elizabeth!" Will repeated, water up to his nose. He took one last gulp of air and swam, finally finding the hole that had let the water inside the hull so quickly. He kicked it to allow his larger self through, just escaping the blast that left his comrades believing him to have perished. 

Aboard the Pearl, the crew was being secured with rope, while Elizabeth struggled in the arms of her captors. With a grin, Barbossa allowed the crew to take her, feeling the clothes being pulled and stretched as they assaulted. She gazed over the wreckage of the ship, a tear coming to her eye that she and Will had never expressed their feelings. 

And then, miraculously, he stood at the rigging, dripping and panting. A fleeting smile graced her lips and then was wiped away as a pirate pinched her severely. "Barbossa, release her!" He barked, wishing he could kill each and every pirate for laying hands on his beloved. 

The pirates merely laughed and continued their assault on the governor's daughter. Will's mind worked quickly as his anger grew, fists clenched, remembering something he had said back at the port when Jack asked how far he was willing to go for Elizabeth. _"I'd die for her." _ Seizing a pistol, he jumped upon the rigging, the weapon aimed firmly at his jaw. "My name is Will Turner, my father was Bootstrap Bill Turner, if you do not do as I ask, I will pull his trigger and blow myself to Davie Jones' Locker." 

Barbossa's eyes gleamed, and he raised a hand to cease the tormenting of the girl. "Just come down from there like a good lad. What are your terms." 

"Elizabeth goes free!" He replied instantaneously, eyes fixed solely on his love. 

"Yes, yes we _know _that one, what are your others." 

Will glanced at Jack, who was gesturing frantically. "And the crew—the crew are not to be harmed." Jack threw his hands up in frustration as he and the crew's hands were tied. He did not care how tight they jerked the ropes. All that mattered was that Elizabeth knew no pain or discomfort. 

After an hour the Pearl pulled up a ways out from a tiny tropical island, Jack and Elizabeth's hands freed. "Barbossa, you agreed that they were to be freed." Will shouted as a gag was lifted over his head and secured. 

"They are, lad. It was you who failed to specify when or where." He gave a short laugh and threw Jack's weapons over board, the rogue jumping in after them. Elizabeth got a short way out on the plank when Barbossa asked for his dress back. Will struggled madly against his bindings. He could not bear to see her disrespected in this way, especially being the lady of high breeding she was. 

Her surprised yell as she stumbled off the narrow board stopped his heart. Again, his rushed words and slow thoughts resulted in Elizabeth's downfall. What hope could befall them on a desert island miles from any known port? Elizabeth was no infamous Jack Sparrow. And even with the rogue he doubted Jack could pull off another miraculous escape. His eyes remained glued to their shrinking isle as the Pearl sailed away and he was pushed below deck to the brig.


	10. Unspoken Love

Disclaimer status: still am not Mrs. Orlando Bloom (sigh) nor do I own any of the characters or the plot or anything. 

Elizabeth ran singing drunkenly around the bonfire Jack had set ablaze, her mind muddled by the rum, recalling odd things and speech slurring. Jack's warm arm held her to him, but her thoughts only focused on Will. She enticed a treat so as to get the pirate to take the final swig that would put him in a drunken sleep, then dusted off and slowly began to pile the barrels and bottles of rum near the low palm trees, prepared to light it as soon as dawn surfaced.

Will's eyes enlarged as he heard the pirate crew tell the tale of his father's death, bitterly wondering why every loved one in his life was affected by piracy. He hung his head and thoughts drifted to his love stranded with the crafty rogue on the diminutive island where he was sure they both would perish. 

He examined his hands, a habit he found to be growing each day. Hands could do so much damage, but also give so much love. They could take a life or cradle it. They could heal* or they could hurt. He traced over a small scar on his index finger where he had once burned it, then crushed it, then cut it, as it was the finger most used. His thumb had the roughest calluses, and several of his fingers had hangnails from his nervous habit of scratching the skin about his nails. 

With a defeated shake of his head, he settled against the wall of his cell, as the floor was wet from a leak. Suddenly inspired, he examined the hinges of the door, but was severely disappointed. The doors were of an older style and had hinges sealed firmly on both ends. Besides, where would he go were he to escape? The ship was already a fair distance from the island, and to hide would only risk discovery. His sleep was tormented with thoughts of Elizabeth slowly starving. 

Jack was annoyed with her; she did not doubt that. And not only because of the rum, he could not allow her to attract the Commodore, even if it was for rescue. He was likely—no—certainly to be clapped in irons as soon as he set foot aboard any ship of that—he called him a very nasty word with relish—to take him so easily. Nonetheless, Elizabeth only stoked the raging fire and calmly sat to be rescued. Jack stormed off in a huff, muttering about women and rum. She was not surprised when he came back to her with a frown and word of the Commodore's arrival. 

As soon as Elizabeth set foot on the _Dauntless_, the first person to greet her was her father. He clasped her to him while firmly ordering men to contain Jack. The pirate did not object, but took on the moody look of one who knows they cannot be kept in one place long and are surprised that no one else is aware of it. Commodore Norrington was not one to display any affection publicly, but he gave her a tender smile and took her hand with a kiss. Compared to Will's gentle caressing, any compassion of Norrington's seemed cold. 

"Commodore, we must turn back and retrieve Mr. Turner." She interjected solemnly as he ordered the helmsman to set course for Port Royal. At the mention of the boy's name Norrington turned from her, seeing in her eyes that she was as equally smitten with the blacksmith as he was sure he was with her. He continued to show his back, after all, he was a man of war and did not take the pleading of women to heart. 

"Commodore please... As a wedding gift." She nearly gasped, hearing herself sink to this level of barter. Slowly though, her resolve hardened. Any sacrifice for Will was worthwhile.

"Elizabeth! Are you saying you are accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swann asked with half surprise and half glee. 

She gathered herself, willing her eyes to stay fixed upon Norrington's. "I am." 

Norrington paused, looking down at his new fiancé with firmness. "Very Well." 

Jack's eyes lit as he heard 'wedding.' "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" He offered a sheepish grin. "I know, slap 'im in irons, right?" 

Elizabeth sat once more in a fine cabin, gazing sadly at the clothes her fiancé offered in place of the white undergarments she had been reduced to by Barbossa. She pulled the trousers on, disliking the smothered feeling they gave clinging to her legs. She didn't much like long skirts, but at least they offered a cooling breeze once in a while. The shirt and jacket was moderately comfortable, not nearly as restraining as the layers of undergarments worn in lady's garb. She took a bite from the meal served from the galley, not feeling hunger despite the long hours spent on the island. She was filled with too much emotion to find space for nourishment. Will occupied her mind night and day now, even more now that she had agreed to marry Norrington. 

Once again, Will found himself aboard a boat floating along the caverns of the Isle de Murta, noticing with disgust each mark of a pirate draped amongst the passageway. He was vaguely aware of his feet as they left the boat, firm hands pushing him to his fate at the top of the treasure mound, where the square chest lay. He was fully prepared to feel a knife in his throat when, miraculously, Jack appeared before Barbossa in his usual swagger, bearing some sort of 'business' proposal. He heard mention of his being a 'whelp' and, to his anger and later hurt, Elizabeth's engagement to the man who had always thought him of low breeding. 

Elizabeth knew that as a daughter she should listen to her father as he tried to comfort her, even amazed that he thought her decision to marry Norrington a mistake if she loved another, but she was occupied with escape. With relish she tied of the rope of sheets she had constructed, throwing it out the window to a waiting boat. She rowed away from the _Dauntless _to the Pearl, where she hoped to free the crew that would aid her in rescuing her lover. 

It was no mean feat to sneak aboard the Pearl and emancipate the ragtag crew from the brig, as Barbossa had left his sly monkey aboard, but soon the crew stood on the deck. "We must honor the code, miss." The first mate countered her pleas to aid her in rescuing Jack and Will. Disgusted, she climbed aboard her dinghy and set off for the cavern, prepared to take matters into her hands alone.

*In an interview for _Disney AdventuresÓ _Magazine, Orlando Bloom answered that the one power he wished he could have would be the power to heal. 


	11. To Freedom

Will lashed out in anger as he always did. If a pirate got in his way, he slashed him aside to get to the next one. Combat had erupted in the treasure cavern as Jack and he battled for their lives. Barbossa's men did not stand a chance against the rage of a blacksmith and the seasoned skills of a man who is fighting for either his reputation or his treasure. Within Will was turmoil, not only in fear for his life but fear of what would his life be like after these events, if he survived. How could he go on, knowing he had come so close to having Elizabeth for his own, only to have her promised to a man she obviously despised? She certainly couldn't expect him to just go quietly back to life as a blacksmith, watching the children that should be his grow up without a passing glance his way, watching her grow old with another while he retired alone. 

It was all very confusing, as the woman he had always thought her to be was caring and headstrong, someone who always knew what she wanted and stuck to it. Well, Will thought, he supposed he wasn't what she wanted. 

His musings had affected his fighting, and now a pirate bent over him with weapon raised, manic glint in his eye. "I will teach you the meaning of pain." He hissed, prepared to vent every angry emotion consigned from years of the curse. 

"You like pain? Try wearing a corset!" And then Elizabeth was there to throw the villain off him, dressed as a soldier with honey-colored hair that curled down her back. The two made a good team, defeating several pirates at once, fighting with the force of a canon. 

Just when things began to turn in their favor, Will saw Barbossa impale Jack with a sword, the rogue blinking in surprise. Will expected him to fall over dead, defeated for once in his life. Instead, he merely stepped back into the moonlight, copper flesh becoming pale bone and rotting clothing. He twiddled a coin in his skeleton fingers, his deranged grin becoming grisly with his new cadaver. "Couldn't resist, mate." He chuckled, launching into battle afresh, the confidence of immortality doubling his efforts. 

Elizabeth and Will finished off all the pirates, Will leaving her side to jump before the chest, hand sliced and awaiting Jack's signal. Suddenly Barbossa halted his combat with Jack and pointed his pistol as Elizabeth, the world coming to an abrupt halt. Will prayed through his teeth that Jack would kill Barbossa before his beloved met her end. He closed his eyes briefly as a gunshot sounded. 

To his relieved surprise, it was not the traitor's gun that smoked but Jack's. A grin spread across Barbossa's face. "Yeh just wasted your last shot, Jack." 

"He didn't." Came Will's voice, gripping the bloody coin Jack had tossed him with his own. He let the two drop into the chest, feeling the burden lifted as the curse did from the pirates. 

Slowly Barbossa peeled open his jacket, a red stain growing from his chest. He looked up, a pained, yet amazed expression etched upon his face. "I feel," He said with reverence, having not felt anything for almost a decade. Then slowly the revelation dawned as death took him, "cold," and with that, the mutinous pirate fell dead to the ground. 

Will moved to Elizabeth's side, gripping his shirt as blood spread from his wound. She looked up at him, eyes full of love and happiness. Will's heart was warm for a moment, and then... He remembered. "Your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe." His voice sounded cold even to Will, and he supposed it must sound icy to Elizabeth. She looked away, moving jerkily to the boat. In the background, Jack approached, covered in jewels and a king's crown. It would have been a comic sight had Will not been in emotional pain.

"If you were looking for the opportune moment.... That was it." He pointed to the girl, who sat despondently in the boat, head bowed, staring at her hands. Will's heart urged him to comfort her, but the thought of her in the Commodore's arms stopped him, and he grabbed the oars without looking at her. 

"We're sorry Jack." Elizabeth said, eyes looking to the ship. The governor would not find it hard to pardon Will, for he had performed treasonous acts merely to save her, but Jack had committed a lifetime of crime in full defiance of the King's law. He would no doubt go to the gallows. Jack was subdued for the first time in his life, calmly awaiting his arrest aboard the _Dauntless. _

Commodore Norrington was not ashamed to clasp Elizabeth to him in full view of Will, glad to finally have the one joy in his life that did not involve hunting pirates. Will was fully prepared to turn and hurl insults at the two of them in the privacy of his mind, but then Elizabeth looked up from Norrington's arms, the expression on her face stopping him in his tracks. 

Her face grieved, wistfully imagining the life she could have had with Will, wondering what she could have done to bring the Commodore to his rescue than promise herself to him. Then, she remembered he reasons, though they only made her even more sorrowful. Any sacrifice for Will was worthwhile. He was worth her life a thousand times over. Will offered a small smile, then turned to his cabin.

Back in her room at Port Royal, Elizabeth turned over in bed. Her exhaustion came not only from her arrival late at night, but also from the emotions draining her spirit. She touched the closed wound on her hand, which had been thinning each day, the scab slowly becoming skin. She knew she would have a scar there, a constant reminder and symbol to her of Will. She glanced at the digit next to her little finger, the diamond of her engagement ring sparkling innocently on its gold band. She closed a hand over it, the sight too much for her too bear. 

Elizabeth had never preferred the life of the gentry, but she did love the extravagant beds, how the sheets kept her so warm and the mattress was soft. She had a canopy over her bed, making it almost a tent and when the curtains were drawn protected against the rare sharp breeze. However, having slept on sand and lumpy pallets the past few days, she wished she could give up the life of the gentry and their luxurious beds just to be with Will. 

The maid came into her room and threw open the curtains. "I know you've had a hard time, miss, but the governor wishes you with him today." She moved to the closet to select a gown for her mistress to don.

"I do not wish to witness the execution of one of my rescuers and a good man." She said angrily, pulling the covers up to her nose. The maid briskly turned down the covers so that the sheets might air and continued preparing the dress and dressing table.

"Aye miss, but he has committed crimes against the king and must die for them." 

"And I am no child for you to reprimand." Elizabeth muttered through her teeth.

"Come miss, you must dress." The maid brusquely changed the subject and began untying the laces of her gown. 

Will, too was finding it hard to rise that morning. The housekeeper had breakfast cooking, the delectable smells having no affect on him for once. The feathers in his pillow were permanently bent from his gripping it tightly all night. Throwing the pillow aside, he looked to the chair beside his bed that his clothes lay across. The one fine outfit he had indulged to impress Elizabeth was wasted. The official engagement had been announced, even a ring placed upon her hand. 

The outfit consisted of the usual short trousers that ended at the knee, and a crisp white shirt on his chest. Instead of a vest or jacket there was a tunic of scarlet that was embroidered with gold, a long cloak attached from his shoulders. His head was capped with a jaunty hat featuring a large, flowing feather. The housekeeper thought he looked very dashing indeed as he buckled his sword beneath the tunic, pulling leather gloves over his rough hands. 

"Off to the execution, I suppose, Mr. Turner?" The old woman asked, placing a hot bun in his hand lovingly. Will took a small bit of the loaf with a half smile. 

"Yes... 'Tis a shame that such a good man must die." 

"We all must at some point, Mr. Turner." She replied, remembering her husband. 

Norrington sat near Elizabeth in the carriage, his finger tracing over the ring on her hand. Elizabeth herself barely felt the timid gesture, her mind far away, eyes to the distance, to the sea. Trivial things such as this did not matter at sea. People did not have to die for crimes, even though life over the treacherous waters was far from assured. People did not have to give themselves away unwillingly, at sea... One was free.


	12. To Love

The racket from the drums bored into Elizabeth's skull as the official read from a scroll each an every crime of Jack Sparrow. The man to be executed awaited his fate with a half-smile, even a laugh as "Impersonating a clergyman of the Church of England," was read. For a man who was about to die, he was extremely cheerful. Perhaps it was because perhaps Jack Sparrow as half-mad. Perhaps it was because he had never known fear, and saw no reason to harbor it now. 

Elizabeth fanned herself furiously, though this time it was not from the corset, which was laced relatively comfortably. She would scream if someone did not do something, if someone did not stop this dreadful deed from happening. 

Will stood in the crowd, eyes moving quickly about the courtyard, a plan formed in his mind. He approached the Governor and Norrington, Elizabeth standing quietly to the side. "Governor, Commodore," He nodded respectfully. He fixed his gaze on the young woman, "Elizabeth," He took a breath.

Elizabeth found the sound of his voice to be overpowering, found her eyes to be locking upon his, her breath to be coming in quick gasps. "I am going to tell you something I should have told you every day from the day we met." She prepared herself, and her fan stopped moving. "I love you." 

Will smiled inwardly. There, he had said it, he had told her. Her face showed little emotion, but that did not matter to the blacksmith now. He had a job to do. The platform dropped out from under Jack, the noose tightening around his neck. Will's sword found itself lodged beneath his feet, where the pirate danced on the narrow strip of metal for his life. 

Soon the boy had fought his way to the gallows, where he sliced the rope that was about to kill his friend. He and Jack proceeded to make their way through the crowd, taking down redcoats right and left, but soon they were cornered near the outcropping where Elizabeth had fallen. 

The governor was disappointed in Will; that did not bother him. Nor did the gleaming bayonets pointed at his chest phase him. The thought of Elizabeth witnessing him die, that made his heart quiver. But then, there she was, next to him, hand grasping his. Immediately the governor ordered the weapons lowered, and Jack seized his opportunity. 

"Now you are all going to remember this as the day that," He tumbled backwards off the rock wall and into the sea. With a smirk he began to swim as the Pearl rounded the corner to rescue him. Jack Sparrow was the best pirate the Commodore had ever seen.

"So, this is where your heart truly lies?" He said to Elizabeth rather as a statement. She answered with a tender look her lover's way. Norrington set off to prepare his ships for the chase after Sparrow.

"Remember Elizabeth, he is a blacksmith." Governor Swann said as he descended the steps of the outcropping, his heart warmed to see Elizabeth with the man she truly loved. 

"No," Elizabeth gazed into Will's eyes, sweeping the feathered hat from his head, "he's a pirate." Will's hand wrapped around her waist, pressing her slight body to him. 

Their kiss broke the barrier completely between them, erasing lines of lineage or occupation. For them there was only faith and trust, for them there was only love. Will felt his legs weaken slightly, the adrenaline from his struggle to save Jack fading into a rush of passion for his Elizabeth. 

Long after the sun had set they still stood there leaning against the wall. Elizabeth was warm in Will's arms, her hair loose from where he had twined his fingers. Her hand bearing the scar was close to his mouth, lips almost absentmindedly running kisses and caresses along it. He loved how beautifully soft her hand was, how it was like satin to the touch and laid perfectly in his large, rough palm. 

Norrington's ring had been tucked into her pocket, a strand of Will's hair wrapped around her finger as a promise. The lovers looked to the sky, the stars seeming brighter than even at sea. "Elizabeth," He murmured, chin resting on her head. 

"Mmm." She replied, nearly asleep. 

"Every time from now on, whenever I look at the stars, I want you there with me."

As an answer she snuggled against his chest, eyelids drooping.

"Would you spend a lifetime looking with me?" He whispered.

She was asleep. He was now aware that his legs were rather numb, as they had been standing for hours, and for a long time now she had been leaning heavily against him. He scooped his sleeping princess into his arms and set off for the mansion, his cloak half concealing her. 

The maid seemed always to be surprised to see him, but now that he bore a sleeping maiden she heaved a sigh. "You will never cease to amaze me, Mr. Turner." She held the door open wide as he carried her through and up the stairs, where the maid showed him to her room. He laid her on her bed, arranging her curls lovingly about her face. 

The scene the maid entered to was of Will sitting at the edge of Elizabeth's bed stroking her cheek, eyes so full of love that it made her wish to weep a bit into her handkerchief. "Out now, Mr. Turner. You have fulfilled your duty and brought her home." She said rather thickly. 

"Hmm?" Will asked, distracted. The maid tapped her foot sharply. "Oh." He stood rather clumsily and made his way from the house, smiling like a fool. Passing the blacksmith shop he considered working on a project he had started the previous night, but with a glance at his hands, he knew he was not up to it in his present state of bliss. He entered the small cottage, glancing around the modest space speculatively. 

Perhaps he could use his father's money to build on to the house to make it worthy of the governor's daughter. He could expand the two rooms off the side, add a story or maybe two, cover the rafters with ceiling—yes with some work he could turn the dwelling into a respective town house. He gazed at the bags of treasure tucked away in the back of his room, feeling the steady motion of time slow its rapid course, feeling the looming future calm awaiting arrival. 

Will visited Elizabeth the very next day, after working just enough hours to satisfy his lazy master. He found her sitting beneath a sweeping tree in the garden behind her house on a marble bench, head bent over a book. Will smiled at this. Besides being a tomboy in her early years, she loved books and knowledge. Both aspects did not sit well with society, who thought that a woman should only read and write enough to teach her children or make records of the household, and should sit still and look pretty. Perhaps this was why he loved her so. 

He stepped quietly behind Elizabeth, who was so absorbed in her book that she was not aware of his presence. Bending low, he whispered, "How is the story coming along?" She jumped, jarring the side of Will's head that was so close to hers. 

"William!" She was agitated, but the next second pushed herself into his arms. She pulled the hand with the bandage to her eyes to examine it. "Will you have a scar?" 

"I think I shall." He ran his finger over the thin white line on her palm. "'Tis only a token of our adventures, Milady." 

Elizabeth shivered at his touch, the feelings still new to her. She had heard enough of servants' gossip to know what they meant, though. She knew that girls so new into these emotions often did not know how to control them, and it tainted every future relationship with the actions taken in the first. 

Will, shut away in his blacksmith's shop for a large portion of his adolescent years, was relatively fresh to these emotions as well, but he had not grown up in a world where people took much control over them. His respect for Elizabeth offered refuge from this inexperience. 

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand, eyes never leaving hers. She stepped forward, the lock on her eyes almost seductive. She lowered her eyelids and looked at her lover through the lashes. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek. Elizabeth was shaking inside, the primal instincts threatening to break the barrier of reason. She felt something inside her wishing to stay a little girl, to be innocent once more. Overcome by emotion, she turned away, feeling tears coming to her eyes. She wondered if she was suffering from her monthly symptoms. 

Will knelt next to her, concern filling his spirit. "What troubles you, Elizabeth?" His hand ran comfortingly across her back. She flinched, and he stopped the soothing movement to clasp her hand.

"Do you remember what it was like to be young and not know anything, how happy you where? How carefree?" She asked, voice almost a sob. Will smiled to himself, she was endearing even in sadness. 

"Aye." 

"I remember as well, and... I know this sounds foolish, but I wish things were simple again, when everything made sense and innocence was not a second nature." She did not look at him, eyes staring straight to the ground. 

"I know what you mean, but my dear, we must all come to maturity sometime. It is a part of life; but I think you are justified to mourn childhood." He wrapped his arms about her, an innocent gesture in itself and one that made her feel suddenly extremely contented despite her erstwhile distress. 

Turning her head she kissed him full on the lips, her heart beating deliciously wildly. 


	13. To Life

Disclaimer: I've finally accepted the fact that I DON'T own Orlando and I never will. Am reduced to watching the premier and interview videos at the Disney Pirates of the Caribbean site, drooling over Mr. I've-got-my-shirt-open-and-you-can't-get-to-me-because-I'm-safe-behind-the-computer-screen. 

A/N: sorry about the slow update for chapt 12: was at freshman orientation MARCHING BAND IS MURDER. Will be slaving away running miles at band camp and doing two-a-day's (twice a day long workouts) for the next 2 weeks. If I am alive by then, will be too busy to write due to band practice at 7 in the morning and drill team to 5 in the evening, plus homework. Sucks for me. Am I whining, yes. Am I being dramatic, yes. Just look for some nice new stories after football season. That's when I get my life back. Without further ado, THE LAST CHAPTER.

There was an infinite amount of good things about being engaged. However for Elizabeth Swann, there was the matter of her dowry. When she and Will had finally announced to the governor of their promise, he had set her maids to work on her dowry. This meant that Elizabeth had to sit inside as well, head bent over countless lace and muslin, needle flashing by the light of day and candles. 

Several trunks were already filled with silver candlesticks, cutlery, china, rugs, lamps, clothes, jewelry, and other household items. Two wagons were prepared to be loaded with furniture that Will's little house certainly could not hold. Apparently, the governor intended to give the couple the use of a large house at one end of the long island that he had built for Elizabeth's mother before she died. They had tried to protest, but the governor said that if his daughter could not marry well, at least she could live well. It had stung, but Elizabeth knew the only thing that mattered to her fiancé was she. 

Elizabeth looked up from sewing a pillowcase, eyes and head throbbing. With a sigh she threw aside her work and strode from the room. She settled herself on the bench in the garden after a brisk walk, wishing to be beside Will. It was the night before her wedding, so an arranged, chaperoned meeting with him would be out of the question. It was an exceptionally quiet night, and with a slight smile she wondered if she could hear the clanging of Will at the blacksmith shop. She dismissed the notion to a passing carriage and returned to musing over her future. 

Glancing about the garden, she spotted the old path to the beach, the bent plants and branches beginning to rejuvenate from her absence. She glanced to the sky bright with stars and decided to take one last swim as a maiden of the name of Swann. It took her little time to reach the shore, small waves lapping at the snow-white sand. She removed her dress and stood only in her bodice, sea breezes teasing her hair. 

The clear water felt cool on her skin, and she floated at the surface, basking in the faint glow of the stars. Fancifully she thought about games of lets pretend as a little girl when she had swum in the shallow waters dreaming of mermaids and their homes beneath the waves. With a smile she propelled through the water, eyes closing in bliss. 

When something bumped her, she started, thinking of sharks. To her relief Will treaded water beside her, wearing only his trousers, olive skin pearly in the faint light. "I thought you might be here." Wordlessly he pulled her to him, fingers running through her dripping hair. His mouth closed over hers, tasting the salt from the sea upon the sweetness of her lips. How much a kiss could say about a person. 

Elizabeth's heart was in utter bliss. Kissing always was like floating to her, and now that Will and she did so while swimming, the sensation only increased tenfold. How she loved him so, how wonderful he was. They parted, smiles on both faces. Will cupped her face in his hand, thumb moving over an eyelid. 

"It is late, my dear." Was all he said before swimming to the shore and donning his shirt. He was gone into the brush before she could reach the shore. 

The wedding day dawned cloudy, a storm having crept upon the pristine sky in the early hours. The distance threatened rain, but Will cared not if he stood drenched throughout the ceremony. He was to promise his life to another, something that seemed to him as noble and profound. 

He was at the chapel near the harbor before many of the guests, striding about the small sanctuary with sudden nervousness. Things that had not mattered hours before suddenly seemed direly important. Trivial matters, such as the quality of his house, or the meticulousness of his housekeeper, or his amount of wealth, were like small demons taunting him. Shaking aside these fears, Will glanced up at the approaching carriage that bore his bride.

A large crowd has assembled, people spilling out the small chapel's doors, speaking excitedly of the marriage of one of the most prominent families and respected blacksmith of the island. The priest called him to the alter to await the guests of honor. 

"My dear, we are here at last." Will carried Elizabeth from the carriage to the new residence, a house built much like a smaller version of the governor's. Will had to admit it was much finer than his future renovated cottage would ever boast. Elizabeth's elaborate gown clouded his view, but he tried his best to keep her from bumping into things as he carried her up the stairs to their bridal suite. 

The servants had prepared the house well, leaving a meal and wine displayed upon the small table in their chambers. Will eased Elizabeth to the floor, kissing her tenderly. "May I propose a toast?" He poured a small amount of wine two glasses and raised his. "To our marriage." 

Elizabeth raised hers, eyes wandering to the bedroom beyond, where she knew their first child would be made, and hopefully many others. "To Life."

THE END!

Another A/N: Okay, I know these past two chapters have been filled with fluffy goodness and no action, blah blah blah blah blah. I can't cook up as good lines as the movie, gimme a break! Plus, I didn't have much time to write them, so dialogue was off the top of my head and kinda kinky. Next thing I write (when I have time) will be more thought-out.


End file.
